


Movie Night

by Dirty_Corza



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1485049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt "John and Mary watch The Princess Bride together because one of them has never seen it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

"John." Mary turned to her husband, eyes wide with disbelief. "You’ve never seen The Princess Bride?"

John shook his head, “No, can’t say I have. I was never much of one for fantasy, so-“

"No. You’ve seen Star Trek. That is no excuse. And it’s not like it’s some big magic universe story."

"Then what is it? It sounds like a fairy tale."

Mary sighed, walking over to grab John’s hand and lead him to the couch. “We are going to watch it. Because it’s a brilliant story with pirates and fights to the death and monsters and true love.”

"We’re watching it now?" John allowed himself to be pushed down onto the couch, his arm moving automatically around Mary’s shoulders once she sat next to him.

"Remember how you reacted when I hadn’t seen the Bond movies?"

"Yes, but-"

"Trust me, this is the same for me."

With a half-hearted sigh, John gave a nod of agreement before turning to press a kiss to Mary’s forehead. “Alright then. Let’s see this Princess Bride.”

\- - -

"That…" John looked from the scrolling credits to his wife, sitting next to him just as pleased as could be with herself. "You were right, I loved it."

"I told you you would." Mary grinned at him, leaning close to press a kiss to his cheek.

"I just have one question."

"Ask away."

"Which of us is supposed to be the dread pirate Wesley?"

Mary’s grin turned devious. “Oh, I don’t know, you always seem to be the pretty one to me.”

"Does that make you the one come to rescue me from a terrible wedding?"

"Sherlock gets to be the one that makes rhymes and catches you when you jump out the window. And I’ve met some of your exes. I definitely rescued you from a terribly boring fate."

John laughed, leaning forward so their lips could meet again. “That you did. Care to celebrate with me in a decidedly not boring way?”

Mary hummed happily into the kiss before pulling away with a wink. “As you wish.”


End file.
